Im not what you expect
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: Zatsune is looked as the nasty one, the unhappy one. When really she only want's to be loved. Especailly from Zeito who seems to have no feelings at all. Fearing that she will never be noticed she will go to extreme lengths to be known.
1. Chapter 1

Most vocaloids are just baka. They assume I'm the evil one, okay I admit that I'm not sweet and cheesy like my sister Miku. Everyone thinks I'm happy, well I'm not! I want to be acknowledged but no it's always Miku, Miku, Miku. Never Zatsune. I am really lonely, and the airhead Zeito doesn't help. No-one can actually hear Zeito speak, but he cant speak to me, hmph, it's like speaking to a wall, sometimes he will talk but most of the time it's one word answers. I just want to be known.

"Zatsune!" Miku goes to glomp me but stops in her tracks "oh, yeah, sorry I forgot you hate to be hugged" she apologises. Miku and Kaito are staying for a few days at the house me and Zeito share. I shrug my shoulders. "Are we still doing the duet?" I ask Miku. "Yeah, of course we are. I guess Zeito's not is he. But I guess you like it that way, it's a good thing I was able to get you to sing even if is just this once" says Miku. I feel my blood boil inside me. That is just what I hate, they think I hate singing like to be alone but I don't! I love to sing but every time I try no one wants to listen. "Kaito I'm just going to practice singing with Zatsune" Miku informs Kaito. He bends to give Miku a kiss on the cheek and Miku blushes ever so slightly. I frown, not because it's all so cheesy which you would expect me to think, no, I am actually jealous. I turn my head toward Zeito who is relaxing on the couch, I know he can see in the corner of his eye, yeah, I know you can see, and I also know you cant look at me in the eye either. Zeito and I can't be as fortunate as Miku and Kaito, we just don't look the part, and Zeito just can't seem to even try.

I don't know why I care so much any more. It has been going on for so long now.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not like I hate my sister. It's just that she gets everything that's good in life. Fame, love and a family of friends. Zeito's lack socializing skills repels everyone we meet. I'm not sure if I want to live like this any more, should I? Will anyone miss me. Maybe Miku a little but she'll get over it.

I brush the nots out of my hair and put it in piggy tails, get dressed. As I walk to the kitchen I smile , kind of like world is mine. When Kaito acts like a baka around Miku, when Miku just wants love attention. That song's a total lie. Maybe I should do a cover, ha, the idea would probably be dumped. Miku and Kaito are all loved up on the couch, _my_ couch, tsk. Zeito's playing with is yoyo again. "You comfy?" I ask the lovers. They blush and untangle from each other, chuckling I walk to the kitchen and grab a pair of scissors and cut the string from Zeito's yoyo. He just stares at the piece of string tied around his finger. "That was mean Zatsune" Kaito scolds. "Well if he's that hurt then why doesn't he say anything" I challenge. We all look at Zeito, and does he say anything, no of course not. He picks up the destroyed yoyo and chucks it in the bin. Miku smacks me over the head "Don't do that again, people don't like it when you hurt their feeling" Miku says. Your kidding, if your stuck with him 24/7 you would probably do the same. I turn away from her "like I care" I say. I hear her sigh behind me. I look at her over my shoulder "I bet you only said that to me because you like to be the better one the sensible one" I say through clenched teeth. "Zatsune, no it's not like that. I just...I know what your like and you need to be nicer" she says calmly. "Know me? You don't know me at all" I scoff. "If you knew me you would know how I feel. But you don't and it makes me angry. You and have everything and still want more and-" I fume. "And you hate me, yeah I get it" Miku cries, she storms and the door, Kaito follows behind. Great, just great. "Zeito did you see what happened or did you choose to ignore it like everything else?" I ask. "I saw" Zeito mutters. I really feel like shaking him right now or screaming, actually I want to do both.

I leave to get some fresh air find myself continue walking, walking to Masters house. Am I not special because I am fanmade. Would Master unistall me?


	3. Chapter 3

My steps start to slow as I head further towards Masters home (well it's kind of a big computer or lab kind of room since we don't actually know where he lives) my hands violently shaking, my metal heart beats faster. I grip the hem of my skirt, scrunching it up in my hands. With my head down I hide the tears running from my face. And there it is the place where I should be able to escape this eternal pain that strikes me every day. The cool handle of the front door sends shivers throughout my whole body. "Master?" I call into the emptiness. I hear a chair rolling toward my direction, along with the sight of a middle aged man. "Zatsune? I'll admit that I am quite surprised that you came here, what do ya need?" Master asks, strolling over toward me. I hung my head once again to avoid master the see the salty tears. "Master….can you…uninstall me?" I ask timidly. I couldn't stop my voice from shaking or my sniffling. "What! Why ever for?" Master demands. He presses his large hands onto my shoulders, gripping tightly forcing me to look at him. Then he saw it, devastation was written all over his face, just one look at me and then he saw the hopeless wreck I was. "Isn't there anything that I could do!?" Master begged. I simply shook my head; it was the only response I could give. Master gave a deep sigh and his grip on me loosened. "I couldn't uninstall _you _exactly but I could uninstall your mind, memories and feelings. They be trapped deep inside you, never to be provoked again but I want you to think it over, tell people this is how you feel and want to do" Master says. I take a step back anger rising up inside me. "Who do you think I could tell" I shout, my heart beating faster than ever before, my blood boiling. "Mik-"he starts but I am quick to interrupt him "I tried that! And guess what she hates me now…I just…just can't do this anymore…I don't want this pain" A few more tears drip from my face. Master heaves a sigh and gestures me to follow him, which I do without saying a word.

As I was lying on the operating table of Masters Lab, I felt neither fear nor regret, I felt…happy.

Zeito P.O.V Master called me and Miku for a meeting not specifying what for but seemed quite intent on the both of us going no matter what. Honestly I couldn't imagine why, Master doesn't bother with me much since I such a fail of a vocaloid, I can't even sing let alone have the confidence to do it. But what confuses me further is that Miku is here too, I mean we are at complete opposites and the only reason we know each other is because were both dating each other's siblings (though I think Zatsune is not in love with me). So due to these situations it was odd and awkward as we were waiting for Master by the locked door of his lab. No matter how many times Miku tried to start up conversation I would just ignore her, I _hate_ talking. I like to keep this voice as unused as possible. I noticed little movements Miku made while waiting, biting her lip, twiddling her thumbs, it showed that it was hard for her to be this quiet and proved how awkward the situation was. For my lacking social skills I was able to look at someone's body language and take not of how there feeling. I guess it's because I was always trying to communicate with body language instead of talking. Eventually the doors opened and Master appeared followed by a lifeless looking Zatsune. Master looked regretful as he announced "Zeito, Miku this is the new Zatsune".

**Okay, I am starting this story up again yaay! By the way I don't really think Zeito is a bad singer or a fail of a vocaloid hehe (he is one of my favs) but I thought I should say that I just think that's what the characters like haha. Please keep reading and comment! XD**


End file.
